Worst Day Ever?
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: Starting from the very moment he wakes up, Kashino encounters many abnormal situations throughout the day: some of which are rather embarrassing...XD It just seems to get worse by the minute...but will Kashino's day be COMPLETELY horrible? Rated T in case
1. Overslept

**Me: Hello, everyone! I'm StrawberryDream15, but you can all call me Hana-chan. Nice to meet you!**

**Vanilla: Hi!**

**Cafe: Bonjour, Hana-chan. **

**Chocolat: Ugh, another newbie? Seriously, we've already got too many talented writers here, so GET LOST.**

**Me: ...DX**

**Vanilla: Gosh, Chocolat! You're so mean! Blunt snob...**

**Chocolat: Fat loser!**

**Vanilla: Rude fairy!**

**Chocolat: Old hag!**

**Caramel: Don't fight, desu!**

**Cafe: Oui. We must get back to the story, no?**

**Vanilla: Right...**

**Chocolat: Well, it's going to be boring for sure. This Hana-chan or whatever person seems like an uninteresting writer.**

**Me: *Growls at Chocolat, then turns back to audience and smiles* DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

"Ch-Chocolat?" Kashino rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

"K-Kashino! Y-You're up? Well, um...eto..." Chocolat stuttered.

"What is it, Chocolat?" Kashino sleepily reached over to his bedside drawer and grabbed the alarm clock. His eyes bugged out when he saw the time.

"OH MY COUVERTURE! CH-CHOCOLAT! CLASS STARTED FIVE MINUTES AGO! WHY IN THE WORLD DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Kashino frantically scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"A-Ah...Well...You were just sleeping so peacefully and all. Plus, you were training until 3 AM this morning, so I just figured that you were really tired and-"

"Patissiers don't have time to sleep, Chocolat!" Kashino hurriedly combed his hair. "Especially when they're supposed to be in class! Oh, could you please hand me my toothbrush?" The panicked blond-haired guy struggled into his clothes.

"Uh, Kashino, that's-"

"HURRY, CHOCOLAT! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME ANY LATER THAN I ALREADY AM!"

Chocolat sighed and obeyed the sadist's orders. "You're overreacting," she muttered. Kashino was too distracted to hear her.

"Great, I have my bag. Now, let's GO." Kashino practically flew out the door. Chocolat trailed close behind.

The pair burst out of the dormitory doors and headed for the kitchen.

"Um...Kashino..."

"Not now, Chocolat. I'm late for the first time in my life!" He sped even faster towards the building.

"But...your...Oh, whatever. He'll find out eventually..." Chocolat snickered.

**Chocolat: Is this really it?**

**Me: What? Was it seriously too short? I thought it was...=(**

**Chocolat: *Snorts* This proves how inexperienced you are in writing. TOLD YOU...**

**Vanilla: It wasn't that bad...**

**Cafe: Needs work. You obviously didn't credit Satsuki's beauty in your writing. Or mine. How disappointing...*Turns to mirror to check self-appearance***

**Me: GRR! It's just the first chapter, remember! AND it's my first fanfic!**

**Caramel: I liked it, desu!**

**Me: Aww! Thanks, Caramel! You're such a sweetie...*Glares at Chocolat and Cafe*...while THOSE TWO are just pure critics...!**

**Chocolat and Cafe: Hey!**

**Me: *Turns to audience* PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ACCEPTED.**

**Vanilla: Hey, you forgot me! I'm a sweetie too...!**


	2. Horror

**Me: I'm back!**

**Chocolat: Oh, great. Here's the newbie AGAIN...**

**Me: Hey, this is only my second time here!**

**Chocolat: Okay, then how about, "the author of that super-short chapter"?**

**Me: There was the first cliffhanger in the end, so I wanted to stop right there...**

**Chocolat: ...So the lazy girl says...**

**Me: It's my first fanfic! Go easy on me, jeez!**

**Chocolat: *Rolls eyes* Whatever...**

**Me: I have a second chapter to that "extremely short story" right here anyway, so quit complaining!**

**Chocolat: Fine. Let's hear it.**

**Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Horror<strong>

Meanwhile, Kashino burst into the kitchen, breathless. "Sensei *huff*, I'm sorry *huff* that I'm *huff* late *huff*!"

Every person in the room turned towards the late young man. For a second, they were all silent, staring at him with blank faces. Mouths dropped. Utensils clashed to the floor. Kashino sweat-dropped. His instincts told him that something very bad was about to happen. "Wh-What?" His heart pounded as his classmates continued to gape at him, motionless.

Suddenly, Hanabusa snorted. He then began to crack up and soon doubled over in hysterics. Everyone else also began to laugh. Kashino glanced over at Ichigo. Her eyes were flickered wide open, and her jaw dropped.

A grim-faced Ameya-sensei walked towards Kashino. When she stood in front of him, she folded her arms across her chest and said slowly, "In the most proper attire for making sweets, I see..."

Kashino's heart stopped. It couldn't...no. This could NOT be happening. He slowly looked down at what he was wearing.

His patissier uniform top and his truffle-printed boxers.

Oh no. No! Kashino gulped in alarm. Before he knew it, he was running out of the kitchen and back into the cold, winter haze. He shivered, suddenly realizing the weather. Just because he had overslept, he'd been so oblivious to his surroundings...not to mention his ACTIONS..."Baka," Kashino muttered to himself. "How could you forget to put pants on and still wear your TOP? And you forgot your coat too! Just because you were so frantic to get to class..."

He fast-walked towards the dorms. The coldness of his bare legs was beginning to sting. Kashino stopped walking. He rubbed his arms and legs repeatedly with his hands. He then gripped the sleeves of his boxers tightly and pressed his legs together to keep warm. The young man continued to hold his legs against each other and trudged onward. "I'd better hurry fast, or else someone will see me-"

"Ah, a rough morning so far, my boy?"

Kashino's heart skipped a beat. He turned around mechanically, still holding the ends of his boxers while pressing his legs together. His mouth fell open as he faced...

The director.

Bad, bad, bad...! VERY BAD! Kashino looked around in panic, trying to find something to cover his embarrassing underwear. What should I do? What should I do?

"Ho ho ho! Lookie what we have here! A very interesting situation, indeed." the director smiled.

"Uh...I'm sorry for my inappropriate dress, director..." Kashino felt his cheeks burn. Realization of the truth struck Kashino hard. I'm meeting the director in boxers...This is really happening...

"It's not something to worry about, son. Go ahead and get changed."

Kashino nodded and obeyed. He instantly took off like a madman. Boy, that had been so embarrassing! Especially for a guy like me! Kashino thought. My reputation is gradually growing negative by the minute! Not good...Not good at all...And I've already overslept and shown up for class in boxers...What's next in store for me?

During the long run back, his knees started to burn from cold and he felt his teeth chattering a little. His legs began to grow numb. Shivering, he hurried faster towards the dormitory.

The wind whipped through Kashino's skin. "ACHOO!" He stopped running and hugged himself.

"MA-KO-TO-KUN!" A well too familiar voice rang out from behind him.

Kashino turned around just in time to see the Heiress' squealing face smash right into his. Before he knew it, his back was flat on the frost-covered ground and Ojou's body was on top of his, shaking him roughly.

"My DARLING!" Miya drawled with satisfaction as she snuggled against her prince, suffocating him.

"K-Koshiro-sempai..." Kashino gasped for air. "L-Let go...!"

"Did I just hear my darling sneeze? Is my poor Makoto-kun coming down with a cold? Because Miya will take. Care. Of. You!"

Kashino, thoroughly disgusted, threw the love-crazy girl off of him. "NOT gonna happen!" He stood up and brushed himself off.

Ojou, still sitting, slowly looked up at Kashino. Her mouth curved into a huge 'O' and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. Suddenly, she let out an ear-splitting scream that nearly made Kashino go deaf.

"D-Darling...You're wearing...BOXERS..." Miya sighed dreamily. "Oh, I've waited SO LONG for this day...You've finally decided to make a move to impress me! And you even skipped class for me...Miya is very happy! I'll GLADLY take this relationship to the next step-"

"WHAAAA? NO WAY! NOT IN A LIFETIME! NEVER!" Kashino gritted his teeth.

"Satou! Shiotani! Grab him!" The Heiress commanded her servants.

"Yes, milady!" The two overly-dedicated brothers each took ahold of one of Kashino's arms.

"Hey, hold on a sec-" Kashino flailed his arms frantically.

"Makoto-kun...Say 'cheese'!" Miya suddenly pulled out her cellphone and snapped a quick photo of a horrified Kashino.

"KYAAAA! I have another image of Makoto-kun! I'm totally setting this one as my wallpaper...!" She happily twiddled her thumbs rapidly. "Thank you, DARLING!"

Kashino turned white from shock. First he'd overslept, then he'd worn boxers to class AND in front of the director...and now it was THIS? What had I ever done to deserve all this, Kami-sama? He stared at Ojou in disbelief as she "ho-ho-hoed" and sauntered off with Satou and Shiotani.

He gripped tufts of his messy hair. This isn't happening, Makoto. This is just a nightmare. You're gonna wake up any minute now, and this is all going to vanish. It's okay, it's okay...

Kashino stomped towards his destination. Before long, small, white flurries fell gently from the gray sky. Kashino sneezed again as a cold breeze battered against his thin patissier uniform and exposed skin. "Ugh, why did this school have to be so huge? I could have been back in cooking class by now if it weren't for the huge distance and all those distractions..." He embraced himself tightly as the snow fell harder and his body started to freeze.

Kashino finally reached the dorms. By then, his cheeks and nose were rosy from cold, and his legs were frigid and stiff. Chilled to the bone, he climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

As soon as Kashino reached his room, he went inside, shut the door, and immediately took his boxers off and replaced them with briefs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" A piercing scream rang from behind Kashino. Startled, he jumped several miles high. He turned around and was face-to-face with...

"CH-CHOCOLAT?" Why...How...WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" Kashino unhesitatingly snatched his pants off the bed and covered his legs.

"Why am I in here? Well, FYI, I was in here first! I came back from under the door as soon as you ran into the kitchen. And...do you realize that you're changing IN FRONT OF A LADY?"

"Well, I didn't know you were in here, so it's not my fault!" Kashino wailed, face turning a dark shade of red. "L-Let's just pretend that you didn't see anything, okay?"

Chocolat's eyes glinted with evilness and her mouth curved into an sinister grin. "Pretend, eh? SURE...I can DO THAT..."

"Chocolat! Promise! Please!" Kashino desperately begged. "Or else I'll...ACHOO!"

Chocolat looked up in surprise. "K-Kashino? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kashino sniffed. He trembled slightly as he felt a sudden chill.

"What was that? Are you coming down with something?" Chocolat peered at her partner closely.

"I-It was nothing! I'm fine!" Kashino slid into the correct pair of pants. "I'm...going back. See ya." He raced out the door.

"Wait, Kashino-" Chocolat called after him. But he was already halfway down the hall. From where she was, she could hear him coughing loud and clear. "You...forgot your coat again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What do you think?<strong>

**Chocolat: That is NOT Kashino...**

**Me: I know...I think I went a bit too OOC...Yikes. Not good...**

**Chocolat: Kashino is NOT gonna be happy when he sees this...**

**Me: Who said he was, anyway?**

**Chocolat: Me. I told him earlier to come. He's gonna be here any second now...**

**Me: No! Not Kashino! I've heard many scary things about him from other-**

**Kashino: *Walks through door* You called, Chocolat?**

**Me: Cake crumbs. I'm dead. _  
><strong>


End file.
